1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automated feedback and monitoring device that provides feedback to users during their exercise routines, enabling them to work out safely, efficiently, and effectively, without the expense of a personal trainer. The device is portable, easy to install on any cable-driven workout structure, and measures range of motion, speed of an exercise repetition, and weight used over a set of repetitions, stores the results electronically, and provides access to an internet application for reporting exercise results and an online community offering support, exercise tips, and nutritional guidelines.
2. Related Art
Membership retention is an ongoing problem for fitness centers. Although there are a variety of reasons for membership attrition, lack of motivation and visual progress are major reasons for drops in membership. To combat member attrition rates at fitness centers, a number of products are currently available.
ActivTrax® provides a web-based application interface that creates customized and evolving exercise routines based on data input by the user. To begin using the program, a user inputs various data pertaining to the user's physical fitness level, physical size, gender, etc., and equipment available to the user, and ActivTrax® professionals generate a suitable workout for the user. To generate subsequent workouts, the user logs into the website after finishing a workout and inputs data pertaining to the user's results during the previously generated workout. ActivTrax® then generates a subsequent workout based in part on results from the first workout that follows the first in an evolving progression. While ActivTrax® generates appropriate workouts, it fails to include any features that offer support during workouts, real time feedback and user monitoring during exercising, or feedback regarding completed workouts.
FitLinxx® provides a computerized system that is hard-wired directly into existing fitness equipment. Users' individual workout programs are pre-programmed into the FitLinxx® system, and the system tracks the user's progress from workout to workout and monitors the user's form during exercises. To facilitate tracking and monitoring, the user must memorize an access code, and enter it each time he or she uses a piece of equipment. A personal trainer predetermines the appropriate amount of weight, number of repetitions, and speed of the repetitions for each workout. At the end of the set on each machine, the FitLinxx® system prompts the user to see if they would like to increase the amount of weight for the next set. This restricts users from modifying the routine in real time. FitLinxx® also requires that each separate piece of equipment that an individual uses have an computerized system installed on it. The device is not portable, nor does it allow the user any control over his or her own workout.
Today's healthcare industry also has need for a system for monitoring patients receiving physical therapy. Healthcare providers must prepare a tremendous amount of documentation in order to receive payment for services rendered. In addition, third party payors negotiate capitated rates (maximum reimbursement level) that participating providers have to bill for particular services. The combination of increased documentation requirements and capitated payments makes profitability of physical therapy services difficult. There is a need in the art for an automated device which provides the necessary data collection and storage for documentation for use in the healthcare industry.
As can be seen, current computerized personal trainer-replacement technologies provide only rigid, pre-programmed workouts for users, and fail to provide detailed documentation of exercise results. No existing system has developed a way whereby a portable, easy-to-install device monitors weight, range of motion, speed of exercise repetition, and provides the necessary feedback during the course of the workout to maintain a safe workout environment in the absence of one-on-one attention from a personal trainer. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art to overcome one or more of the deficiencies indicated herein.